


The Snowy Honeymoon of the Ninth

by melodies_from_beyond



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gideon and Harrow are married, Gideon is a bottom, Gideon is best girl, No Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Praise Kink, Smut, Snow, Snowball Fight, They're on their honeymoon, This one isn't sad, Vaginal Fingering, camilla is a bro, cute snow scene, harrow doesn't become a lyctor, harrow is baby, harrow's first time in snow, seriously camilla is awesome here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodies_from_beyond/pseuds/melodies_from_beyond
Summary: After surviving the battle with Cytherea, narrowly avoiding death, and returning to the Ninth, Gideon and Harrow get married.On their honeymoon, Gideon decided that it's time she teaches Harrow how to play in the snow.
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Camilla Hect, Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, harrowhark nonagesimus & camilla hect
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Locked Tomb Holiday Smut Festival 2020





	The Snowy Honeymoon of the Ninth

The snow in the backyard was pure white and pristine, fresh from the previous night’s storm. Sunlight filtered through the evergreen foliage, turning the soft while drifts into a shimmering sugar-like landscape. From the inside of their cabin, it looked like something out of a grand fantasy epic penned thousands of years prior.

Gideon, however, thought it was missing something.

All that far-too-perfect snow needed a Harrow sitting in it.

So Gideon turned away from the window, tea mug in hand, and went to sit down by Harrow, who was curled up on the couch in a blanket. The fireplace set in the wall to their left crackled softly, radiating heat beside them.

‘Beautiful, isn't it?’ Harrow mused, leaning into Gideon’s side, her cheek resting on Gideon’s upper arm. This prompted Gideon to wriggle her arm out from under Harrow’s insubstantial body and gather her in close to her side. Her necromancer was reassuringly warm against her waist, her angular, elegant face settling against Gideon’s soft breast, her slim knees coming to rest lightly atop Gideon’s left thigh as she got comfortable.

‘I can’t wait to go and jump in it,’ Gideon said, a bit wistfully, giving Harrow a squeeze around her shoulders. She took a sip from her tea; Earl Grey, with extra sugar. Some might say it was more sugar than tea, but that was how Gideon liked it, an overly-saccharine _fuck you_ to the gloriously grey sustinance provided on the Ninth. Under her arm, Harrow was toasty as ever, delicately curled up in a little Harrow-ball, long fingers laced together in her lap.

‘Oh, Griddle,’ Harrow said, setting her left hand on Gideon’s thigh. Rather close her body, too. A bit down, towards the inner portion. She smoothed it up towards Gideon’s until she briefly pressed her fingers into the flesh between Gideon’s legs, and stilled her hand there, yet her fingers explored deeper until Harrow found her prize. Her long index finger rested on the fabric of Gideon’s trousers, right above her entrance, but she didn’t let off any of the pressure. Instead, she increased it, smoothing two fingers in between her folds through the fabric, j _ust barely_ in Gideon’s yearning entrance. Harrow was acutely aware of how flustered Gideon was quickly becoming, her breathing rapid and shallow, the arm wrapped around her tense in anticipation.

Gideon flushed, gasping to say something, _anything_ , her vocal chords rendered temporarily out of order. Why was Harrowhark Nonagesimus always so good at what she did? Although she was that much smaller, she could make Gideon’s heart start doing insane acrobatics in her chest with something as simple as a caress, brief like a gentle breeze over Gideon’s tan skin, or sometimes even as slight as a grin accompanied by amorous half-closed eyes.

Harrow twitched her fingers, and Gideon couldn’t help but make a little half-whimper, half-gasping sound. Her face burned all the way down her neck, flustered by her submissiveness. In response, Harrow smoothed her hand over the length of Gideon’s groin before quickly pulling it away, and returning it down just as quickly, but this time with her hand under all of Gideon’s layers of clothing, skin on skin. 

Gideon didn’t bother even trying to suppress a moan while Harrow circled her fingertips on her clit. Arching into Harrow’s hand, she grasped her necromancer tight, until Harrow abruptly drew her fingers away. She licked them once while Gideon sucked in breaths, her amber eyes bright with stimulation.

And she had to stop _then_.

The little tease.

Then Gideon found her voice, desperately grasping at it like a fisher grasping at a slimy wriggling eel, and asked, ‘Want to go out in a few minutes? You know, in the snow, to go and make snow forts? Build a snowman? Do the sort of things normal people like us do?’ Growing excited at the prospect of playing with Harrow, in this powdery snow that was nothing like that of the Ninth, Gideon set her mug on the side table and bent over so she was face-to-face with Harrowhark, their eyes meeting. The necromancer’s eyes were wide, surprised, at Gideon’s face an inch from hers, her red hair adorably flopping to the side. In between Gideon’s inner thighs, her core ached in desire.

‘What do you say, babygirl?’ 

‘If you let me go fetch my coat, I’ll come out with you.’ 

Then Harrow hopped down from the couch, disappearing around the corner to retrieve her coat and snow pants from the hallway closet. Gideon already had on a few layers, so she did the same, shrugging on her waterproof jacket, zipping it up to her neck. She didn’t need to go all the way over to the closet, however, as her snow clothes were draped over a metal barstool in a location premeditated for this purpose. She continued, pulling up loose waterproof trousers, baggy and ideal for ease of movement. 

But the throbbing between her legs was a bit too intense to easily be ignored while she waited for Harrow, pulling on her snow boots and tightly lacing them up; not so tight as to be uncomfortable, but enough to keep out any melting snow. 

She and the Reverend Daughter had been officially together, or, more accurately, _wedded,_ for a year now. After the grand battle at Canaan House, they held each other, cradling their limp half-dead bodies close on the cold metal floor of the shuttle Camilla had mercifully summoned down as they bled, smiling at each other like drunken morons until their cheeks ached, bloodied fingers intertwined. The shuttle’s arrival was a stupid stroke of luck, as the Sixth house had received a fragment of a transmission that was vague enough to be dismissed as noise, but they sent it out anyway, and now it held three young women, two cavaliers and a necromancer, two of them thankful for nothing more then to be alive together. They both attempted to slur various dramatic devotions to the other during the trip to the Sixth’s medical ship, but their love-drunken mutters came out more incoherent sounds than anything, with all of them meaning _I love you_ all the same. They were completely broken by exhaustion, their brains no longer working, yet they were elated; occasionally manically laughing together at the sheer absurdity of it all, as they were both half- _alive_ too. Camilla stoically knelt by them the entire trip, her comforting bare hands on their shoulders, just to make sure they both survived the home stretch. The Sixth cav occasionally smoothed Harrow’s blood-matted hair when she hacked up bloody clots when she laughed too hard alongside Gideon, and rubbed Gideon’s back when she began to ugly cry from the merciless pain of her wrecked knee.

Months passed as they recovered, and when they returned to the Ninth, their home, Harrowhark had quickly held a ceremony announcing her undying devotion to Gideon Nav of the Ninth and formally asked for her hand in marriage. Naturally, Gideon said yes, ecstatic, and kissed the Reverend Daughter right then and there, full on the lips, in front of the entire living population of Drearburgh. A few nuns died on the spot from cardiac arrest, presumably in horror of the Reverend Daughter choosing _Nav_ of all people to devote her life to. Crux had grunted audibly in the seats when their lips touched, but other than him the entire population held their breath as the Reverend Daughters held each other, deeply kissing, before them. The last two children of the Ninth, now two brilliant young women in love, symbolized hope for their withering House. Soon after the ceremony the Emperor Unding Himself had granted them lavish rewards for simply _surviving_ the whole ordeal and coming out in one piece, a formal apology for the living hell they endured on that godforsaken planet. Apparently he got a satisfactory couple new Lyctors, and he felt bad enough for the rest to compensate the rest for their efforts.

Over the following months, they laid out agreements, such as _Gideon Nav will never stray from Harrowhark’s protection, Harrowhark will give Gideon as many cuddles as she needs in exchange for Gideon learning how to become a respectable Reverend Daughter,_ and _Gideon will not say anything_ too _smart in front of the admirals and commanders to flaunt her rise in status, as much as she may want to._ Then one day, Harrow brought Gideon out to a stone wall overlooking the snow leek frields that stretched to the horizon and beyond, and asked her about their honeymoon. The day was serene, the skies white with snow-heavy clouds, with the beginnings of a snowstorm closing in. It was cold, but not unbearable, and Harrow wore her best dress over her shirt and trousers; an alluring, flowing lace gown, thinner than flimsy, with ruffles that billowed and swirled with even the most minute of movements. When she reached up to hold Gideon’s face with both hands, still in pure awe of her beloved being _alive_ ; her black shirt rose up, baring a tantalizing sliver of pale skin on her belly. Gideon let her press soft kisses on her jaw and neck and collarbones for what felt like hours, while the skeletons below toiled tirelessly to provide for the citizens of the Ninth. After the falling white flakes dusted their hair and shoulders, Harrow asked Gideon where she’d like to go for their honeymoon. Gideon didn’t know how to respond, so she stared at Harrow, startled, vulnerable in her little necromancer’s gentle hands, before stuttering, rather lamely, ‘Someplace with better snow.’ 

So for their special trip, Gideon decided to take Harrow here, to a peaceful, snowy planet with flora similar to that of Dominicus; the solar system where most of the humans lived, but on a peaceful side of the galaxy well-known in the other houses for tranquillity and safe seclusion. It was ideal for the newlywed Daughters of the Ninth, as they could relax their guards and spend the entire time cuddled into each other in cozy shirts and underwear on the couch if they so fancied. They'd waited so long for their safety, as the dangerous houses were more likely to send assassins after a new noble couple in the first few months after their official ceremony. Most would be shocked they waited a year, but it was the safest choice. The majority of the fauna here were harmless, and the star the planet orbited was young and small, providing perfect conditions for year-round snow. The best part was that the more treacherous houses rarely frequented the planet, so Harrow especially was less high-strung, allowing herself to breathe easily at night as she held Gideon from behind. (Even though Gideon was an unusual little spoon, she loved nothing more than being cradled in Harrow’s arms while she fell asleep, her necromancer’s tiny body fitting perfectly around her own. That was true heaven, drifting off to the soothing rhythm of Harrow’s heartbeat, her cheek warm against her neck.)

A minute later, Harrow returned, now in a long black ski jacket and boots and proper snow pants, the variety that went _zip-zop-zip-zop_ when you walked. Or perhaps a better way to describe Harrow’s return would be she zip-zopped over, coming to stand in front of Gideon, picking absently at a string on her glove. The snow clothes engulfed her, making her look even tinier than she really was. 

Or, more accurately, she was wicked cute, and she probably had no clue about it.

‘Should we go out now?’ Harrow asked, tentatively. Harrow was unusual with snow; having grown up on the Ninth, she’d always seen snow from afar, but she’d never properly _played_ in it. She probably didn’t even know how.

That was what Gideon meant to do today - show Harrow the proper way to play in snow.

‘I don’t see any reason as to why not,’ Gideon said, her voice wavering in anticipation, Harrow’s advances forgotten, unlocking the door and opening the glass slider for her. ‘Ladies first.’

Harrow hesitated before taking a graceful step out onto the porch. The snow didn’t pile up on the covered wooden area, so she had a safe area to be if she needed one. Gideon followed behind, the still winter air cool on her face. She then closed the sliding door, keeping the warm air inside the cabin for later.

Waiting for Harrow to drift out of her trajectory, Gideon _launched_ herself off the porch, streaking through the air to land feet-first into the drifts. It was unusual that she ran anymore, after the battle at Canaan House where her knee got all fucked up, but she wasn’t old yet, and there were new treatments for joint distress being made available frequently, from the medically-gifted Houses. So when it mattered, Gideon could still run.

Her flying leap sent her sprawled face-first in three feet of snow. The cold surface immediately started to melt on her face, so she flailed around until she was sitting on her ass, her head and shoulders visible over the disturbed drifts.

‘Come on, Harrow!’ Gideon called out. Harrow stared out from the safety of the porch, dubious. ‘It doesn’t bite. No teeth here. Nope. Nu-uh.’

‘You just faceplanted in a snowdrift with no concern of any potential hazards waiting for you to smash your face on. Idiot.’ Harrow folded her arms over her chest, leaning back against the house, stubbornly set on keeping out of the thick snow.

‘Don’t be such a killjoy. It’s called _having fun_.’ Gideon grabbed fistfuls of the light snow and launched them over her head so the flakes drifted down around her, to demonstrate that _yes, snow has, as a matter of fact, zero teeth._ ‘Now get your skinny ass over here and _play with me._ ’

‘In your dreams, Griddle.’

‘Do I need to pick you up and carry you over here, or do I need to drag you kicking and screaming over here? Hmm, decisions, decisions,’ Gideon teased, leaning back in the snow, her hair beginning to dampen from the melting ice.

‘I’m happy just watching.’

‘Well, I regret to inform you, I am not.’

Then Gideon sprang back to her feet and stomped over to Harrow, snow falling off her clothes, and she planted her gloved hands on Harrow’s waist before the girl could squirm away. Harrow puckered her lips in annoyance, pressing them tight. 

It only served to make her cuter.

‘Don’t give me that look,’ Gideon teased, ‘Or I’m going to kiss you.’

Harrow’s face flushed deeply. She glared up at Gideon, black eyes alight with emotion.

That lopsided grin crept onto Gideon’s face. ‘Up you go,’ She brightly declared, scooping up Harrow, who said nothing but started to squirm anyway. Carting Harrow far into the snow and away from the security of the porch, about thirty feet into the deeper drifts, she carefully lowered Harrow down, steadying her as she began to experience being in _real_ snow. She was so slight she barely sunk into the white powder as Gideon stepped back.

Irritated, Harrow glowered at her. This perplexed Gideon. She seemed happy enough to be in the fresh drifts with Gideon when she was inside, but now she was outside, she was totally miserable. 

Weird.

‘Now I’m going to get all wet,’ Harrow complained, indignantly brushing stray snowflakes out of her black hair.

Gideon grinned wider, making a _Really?_ face. She was a simple girl; she heard _wet_ , and she thought of lewd activities that did _not_ go well with endless quantities of powdery frozen water.

‘Not like that.’

‘Awww,’ Gideon groaned, a bit too enthusiastically, as she began to pack snow in a heap. She was determined to make the biggest snowball ever seen on that planet - and if not that big, at least Harrow size.

The heap became a mound which gradually became a decent size orb of semi-packed snow.

Gideon stepped back as far as she could without falling flat on her ass, and admired her handiwork. _Not quite Harrow size yet_ , she decided. _Needs more snow._

But then, as she turned to go gather more snow, a cold, wet chunk of ice smacked her on the jaw. The impact was followed by a familiar raspy giggle. Fragments of ice dripped down to dampen her collar as they melted.

‘I got you, Griddle,’ Harrow said, sing-songing her words like a schoolgirl.

‘An astute observation, my twilit princess,’ Gideon replied, brushing snow from her hair.

‘I’m gonna get you again unless you shut up.’

‘That’s provided your next shot isn’t a fluke. I’m honestly surprised you managed to aim so well that first time.’

Gideon’s breath hitched as she was hit again. Another well-placed snowball exploded on Gideon’s upper pectoral. Delighted that Harrow was finally loosening up, Gideon gathered up an armful of power and packed it into an oblong lump that she hoped would fly somewhat true.

She aimed, and launched.

Just as planned, the capsule exploded over Harrow’s head, breaking up in midair, snowflakes falling around her, dusting her awed face. It was obvious that she wanted to say _How did you do that?,_ but her endearing stubbornness didn’t let the words come out.

Good thing Gideon could read her like a book.

As the last of Gideon’s snowflakes fell, Harrow smiled for the first time out in the snow, her black eyes crinkling a little bit at the corners. She then began to shove snow out from under her slight body, creating a hole a foot or so deep. 

_There. Now she’s properly playing._

Gideon returned to her Great Bigger-Than-Harrow Snow Lump, piling snow on top and smoothing it down. It was getting close to Harrow size then, and that was when a massive chunk of ice crashed into her lower back, sending her sprawling forwards, destroying her project.

‘What the hell, Harrow?!’ She screeched. Immediately after her face burned. She was a big, strong cavalier, and she did not _screech,_ period _,_ much less screech at her necromancer. Usually the necros were the ones doing all the screeching.

And her Great Snow Lump was now about a hundred, much smaller Not Quite So Great Snow Lumps.

How embarrassing.

She retaliated by flinging a snowball in Harrow’s direction, and it broke apart on the back of Harrow’s neck, mostly settling on her hood. Harrow indignantly shook the snow from her hair, and huddled deeper into her fortress. While Gideon was working on expanding her Snow Lump, Harrow had built a packed snow wall extending a foot above the surface of the snow. 

It was magnificent, a shining wall of ice that encircled Harrow’s brooding form completely. She peered out from behind, only her black eyes and forehead visible, waiting for Gideon to lower her guard and gain a chance to hurl snow at her.

However, Gideon’s plans didn’t involve being a target anymore. 

They involved retaliation.

She started towards Harrow, in that awkward hopping-jumping gait that one acquires in hip-deep snow. From inside her fortress, Harrow shrunk back, her eyes wide in a genuine _oh crap_ expression.

Gideon launched herself onto the fortress, a magnificent and totally ungraceful bellyflop onto Harrow’s construct. The narrow walls collapsed under the momentum of her body, and she landed with her tits perfectly positioned in Harrow’s lap. Her necromancer yelped as snow sprayed across her bare face, an endearing sound that warmed Gideon’s heart.

‘Sorry,’ Gideon said, chuckling, rotating so she could gaze up into Harrow’s adorable face, her high cheekbones dusted pink from the chill air. Yet, under Gideon’s back, Harrow’s thighs were freezing.

‘Don’t do that! You could’ve gotten hurt!’ Harrow indignantly scolded, tucking her hands into her sleeves after poking Gideon’s cheek. ‘Griddle, try to use your brain when you’re going to do something dumb from now on.’

‘Sorry, not possible when all my brainpower is taken up by you,’ Gideon grinned as she knocked snow out of her hair, reaching up to stroke Harrow’s face. 

Harrow reddened further, and then kissed a surprised Gideon on her forehead. Her lips were cool, and upon closer inspection, were also turning a worrying shade of purple.

‘You’re such an idiot, Griddle.’ 

‘And you’re freezing! Hot damn, my back is not going to be happy if we don’t get you warmed up soon,’ Gideon said, rising, paying no attention to Harrow as she grew more annoyed. She didn’t like to admit to being cold, but since Gideon just basically stated it with zero room for argument, she couldn’t respond without seeming overly desperate to deny she wasn’t freezing.

Gideon picked Harrow up again, cradling her close, and walked calmly back to the cabin, Harrow’s tiny form huddled into her for warmth. They were both silent, Gideon in contentment, Harrow in slight annoyance, but Gideon knew she wasn’t too annoyed, as she otherwise wouldn’t have buried her face into the base of her throat. 

If Gideon’s coat was larger, she’d wrap Harrow in it, but this one was too fitted for that.

When she stepped back onto the porch, she set Harrow back on her feet, opening the door. Harrow gratefully hopped into the warmth of the room, shivering and yanking off her boots and socks, which were soaked through. Gideon slid the glass door closed behind her, and when they were both inside she locked it and pulled the thick curtains shut, creating an intimate ambiance.

Gideon turned around to face Harrow, who was huddled in the insulating material, yet still somehow freezing.

‘Are you cold?’ Gideon softly asked, finding Harrow’s trembling gloved hands and holding them. 

Harrow nodded, almost imperceptibly. 

Her small hands were freezing. Gideon knelt down in front of her, pulling off Harrow’s thin black gloves, and kissing her fingertips one by one. She took them each in her mouth, barely past the nail, warming them with her lips. She held Harrow’s dark eyes with her own the entire time, in awe, her own way of saying, _I will do anything for you._

Harrow shuddered again, violently, and Gideon placed her hands lightly on Harrow’s narrow hips. Gideon slowly rose and tenderly steered Harrow to stand a few feet from the glowing fireplace.

Harrow watched, still silent, as Gideon unzipped her coat and shrugged out of it. She tossed it on the couch, where it landed in a heap, and she quickly shed her boots and snow pants, which she kicked away. Her long underwear was damp around the ankles, so she stripped down to her boxer shorts while Harrow observed.

‘What are you planning?’ Harrow murmured, as Gideon settled down before her, on her knees again. 

In response, Gideon did not speak, but she undid the zipper on Harrow’s jacked and tugged it from her shivering body. Her shirt was soaked through from the snow that had fallen under her jacket. So Gideon did the natural thing, pushing down Harrow’s suspenders and removing her long-sleeved knit shirt, pulling it gently forwards over her head and shoulders, and finally from her tiny arms. Har hair settled back around her face like a dark halo as Gideon tossed the shirt on the couch.

Under her shirt, Harrow wasn’t wearing anything, not even a bra. She simply didn’t need one. And luckily for Gideon, that meant that the heat in the room instantly rose when Harrow’s shirt came off, as her little breasts were the first thing to show, instantly making Harrow that much more vulnerable, sending Gideon’s heart fluttering.

Miniscule droplets of water glimmered like diamonds all over her chest, across her collarbones, even on her nipples, which were hard from the cold. Gideon kissed her once on her sternum, suckling away the droplets, before she undid the metal clasps on Harrow’s snow pants. 

She made sure to hook her thumbs on the waistband of Harrow’s undergarments, pulling them down too over Harrow’s skinny, birdlike legs. Sure enough, water was beaded across the span of her hips, dusting across her slightly protruding iliac crests.

Even a few dewy drops formed between Harrow’s legs, trailing upwards over her bare skin to her navel. 

Gideon braced an arm around Harrow’s hips, holding her naked body to her shoulder so she wouldn’t fall. Harrow’s hands gripped her arm as Gideon coaxed her feet away from her crumpled clothing. The fireplace crackled soothingly as Gideon scooted the pile away.

Finally, Gideon took Harrow’s hands, peered up at her, and asked, ‘Is this better?’

Harrow, fully nude, peered down at Gideon, and nodded. 

Gideon stood up, caressing Harrow’s palms, and kissed her collarbone. She sucked, very gently, intending only to pick up the minute drops of melted snow on her tongue. As she moved up to Harrow’s neck, Harrow lifted her chin, exposing the soft skin for Gideon to press light kisses on. In response, Harrow rested her hands on Gideon’s breasts, a bit too low to fall under the general ‘chest’ area, but not quite holding them either.

They stood there for a few minutes, Gideon kissing Harrow, Harrow starting to moan and fondle Gideon’s nipples as her kisses advanced lower, on Harrow’s chest, and to her small breasts. Special care was given to her nipples as Gideon took them in her mouth, waiting until they were warm and firm under her tongue before pulling away. Harrow’s hands twisted in her hair as she drew back, wanting her to stay longer with her tit in her mouth.

Gideon then wrapped her hands around Harrow’s waist as she pressed her lips on her belly, trailing a line of soft kisses down until Harrow began to tremble under her touches. This time it wasn’t from the cold. Slowly, Gideon went back down on her knees, and looked up at Harrow. Her face was flushed, her dark eyes framed by her lashes.

Hesitating, Gideon stilled, her lips mere inches from Harrow’s glistening folds, while Harrow caressed her flame red hair. Harrow gazed down at her, absorbing her adoring golden eyes, before she took Gideon’s hair tighter and brought her head closer to between her legs. 

Then something interesting happened. As Gideon nestled her face in between Harrow’s thighs, eyes closed, Harrow’s wetness dripping hot and slick on her chin, she sensed Harrow repositioning herself just slightly. She brought her face back to investigate and was greatly rewarded. 

Harrow still stood, but she had flexed her little body so her legs were slightly open, her hips arched forwards, and her lower regions spread too, sweetly baring the pink flesh just inside. And her clit was _right there_ , in front of it all, exposed and ready. As far as Gideon was concerned, that was the best view in all the universe. 

‘Kiss me. There,’ Harrow sighed, demanding, yet more perplexingly, prepared for Gideon to start on her own time. She was in no hurry for Gideon to start, so she waited, pussy out, for her cavalier to initiate.

Gideon did not start immediately. She wrapped her arms around Harrow’s thighs, resting her hands on her elbows, and made herself comfortable on the old rug, sitting back on her heels. Before she brought her mouth to Harrow, she savored the view a bit longer, enjoying having Harrow’s most delicate places on display exclusively for her. 

That was when she brought her lips to the top of Harrow’s soft folds, searching for her clit with her tongue. When she found it, she gently suckled, appreciation blooming as Harrow’s hips twitched into her. Harrow moaned, the beginnings of her song, low pure melodic notes barely higher than her breathing. 

Gideon decided to up her game, running her tongue along the length of Harrow’s folds, craning her neck to an almost uncomfortable angle to taste her fluids. Now Harrow’s breathing hitched; she grasped Gideon’s shoulders and dug her fingers in, anchoring herself. Taking that as her cue, Gideon shoved her face in farther, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to continue breathing with her face pressed to Harrow’s crotch. She just couldn’t get a good angle, though. Despite her efforts, she simply couldn’t kiss at the very center of Harrow’s folds, not like this, which upset Gideon. Harrow’s fluids were all over her face, dripping down her chin, the proof of Harrow's wanting, her small hands rigid upon Gideon, her small body taught. She wanted Gideon in deeper, her hands on the back of Gideon’s neck telling of her yearning. She was even beginning to sing. But Gideon pulled away, gasping for air, her neck complaining from the strain.

Harrow’s song drifted off as she gazed down into Gideon’s eyes, sincere with emotion.

‘I’m sorry, I can’t do it,’ Gideon whimpered after she could speak coherently, her breathing regular, her voice no longer muffled by Harrow’s lower regions. 

Harrow fell silent, contemplating. ‘Then, just kiss me,’ She said, softly, deliberately, choosing her words with care, stroking Gideon’s cheek with her thumb. ‘I like kisses too.’

So Gideon returned to kisses, her clit pulsing as she slipped her tongue in between Harrow’s tender folds. Harrow resumed her melody, a willowy siren from the black halls of the Ninth, now standing regal on a planet blanketed in snow. She was out of place here, being a girl who lived in stuffy rooms and too many layers of pitch black clothing, candle smoke drifting around her face as she studied fragile necromantic scrolls. Harrowhark was a thin, pale little thing, but in the glowing light of the fire she was also very beautiful. She belonged here, too.

While Harrow continued to moan, blissfully, Gideon’s curiosity got the better of her. It happened sometimes, and this was one such time. She vaguely wondered if the melodic, vaguely-hymn like murmurs that Harrow created when pleasured were only a Harrow thing, or if past generations of the Ninth sang as their lover caressed them. But it was nothing more than a passing curiosity, and Gideon let it go as she pressed soft kisses on Harrow’s clit. 

‘You’ve gotten skilled,’ Harrow purred, running a hand through Gideon’s hair. It was growing a bit long, and the topmost strands had fallen onto her forehead. Harrow lovingly brushed them back before letting her hand rest on Gideon’s upper arm.

Gideon responded with a renewed fervour, encouraged at the praise, her core heating up. She unwrapped an arm from around Harrow’s thighs, and slipped her fingers through her lover’s warm folds, coating them with her fluids, teasing her entrance. Then she sat back on her heels, rubbing the tips of her fingers over Harrow’s clit, pressing just hard enough on Harrow for her to cry out, interrupting her passionate melody, leaning over Gideon to keep from falling over. Her climax would come soon. Gideon’s face felt odd from the drying juices, but she didn’t want to wipe them off if it meant Harrow possibly getting hurt. There was a fire burning only a few feet away from them, after all, and Harrow sometimes became very vulnerable during orgasm. One time, back on the Ninth, she actually fell down after an orgasm; collapsing right into Gideon’s startled arms. She was lucky Gideon was so close, as the stone flooring practically guaranteed a concussion if you smacked your head heard enough on it.

Determined to not let Harrow get hurt, Gideon kept one arm firmly around her slender legs. While Gideon worked her fingers on Harrow’s clit, she held her as close as she could, their bodies pressed completely together. Now Harrow was finally warm again, radiating heat like normal. This was a great relief to Gideon, as Harrow needed to keep her core temperature up. She was so skinny that if she got too cold, she could get very sick very quickly, and that was exactly what Gideon didn’t want happening. 

After a few more minutes of smoothing over her clit, Harrow came, arching into Gideon’s hand, crying out, her body tensing and releasing, and she came, fresh fluids hot on Gideon’s palm, wet and pure. It dripped down Harrow’s inner thighs and onto Gideon’s knees, pooling as it seeped down to her own crotch. She glanced down to find that her boxer shorts were wet from her own fluids, a darker grey above her clit, the material soaked through.

But Harrow was what mattered most. Gideon lowered her necromancer onto her thighs, delicately moving her slim legs over her hips so they wrapped around her body. Their crotches nearly touched, separated by a thin layer of synthetic knit, and at that moment Gideon wished she’d removed her own underpants too.

As Harrow nestled into Gideon, she pulled off her overshirt and draped it around Harrow’s shoulders. She arranged it with one hand while she licked Harrow’s fluids from her other, and the slickness tasted like Harrow did; pristine and pure. 

‘Are you warm enough now?’ Gideon asked, her now-clean fingers playing with the ends of her lover’s hair where it brushed her thin shoulders.

‘...Do you have a blanket?’ Harrow responded, after a contented silence punctuated by the fire’s whispers, although it was more like she admitted to wanting a blanket. Her black eyes implored deep into Gideon’s, hopeful.

‘It’s right over there,’ Gideon said, sweetly kissing the top of Harrow’s head before wrapping an arm under her hips and the other securing Harrow to her chest. She stood up very carefully, Harrow clutching her undershirt in her fists, and Gideon settled back onto the couch with her lover. 

Harrow straddled Gideon as she groped for the blanket, the necromancer sitting back on her thighs, releasing her shirt. Gideon found the blanket, tugged it over, and bundled Harrow in it, turning her into a Harrow-cocoon, but this one was cozy and fluffy, a _proper_ Harrow-cocoon. 

By then, Harrow had already hooked her fingers on the waistband of Gideon’s undershorts and were working them down, peeling them away from her ginger curls and the heat between her muscled thighs.

‘I thought we were just going to cuddle now?’ Gideon said, trying to hold Harrow in place while the girl fought to remove her boxer shorts. She then gave up and awkwardly lifted her hips with Harrow still balancing on her legs, but just high enough for Harrow's convenience. Harrow slid the undershorts off quickly, allowing Gideon to rest her hips back down, baring her lower curls to the open air. Her necromancer fumbled for a minute to completely remove the annoying article of clothing from Gideon's ankles, reaching down to shove them away.

‘Now it’s your turn,’ Harrow murmured, composure regained. She was pushing up Gideon’s undershirt, exposing her defined abdominal muscles. ‘Take these off, will you, Beloved?’

Gideon obeyed, stripping off shirt and bra in one smooth motion. Her nipples grew hard in the sudden chill, and as Harrow stared hungrily at them, Gideon slid her hands under Harrow’s ass cheeks and pulled her closer.

Harrow leaned forwards, slipping her left hand down in between Gideon’s thighs, cradling her handsome face in her right. The sensation brought on by Harrow’s fingers was exquisite, her clit burning as her necromancer rubbed her knuckles up in between her folds.

‘You like this?’ Harrow purred into Gideon’s ear. ‘You want more? Do you?’

Gideon moaned, her eyes closed, her full lips slightly parted. She let herself relax into Harrow’s hands, completely naked and vulnerable, trusting her lover to be gentle. And she was. Very steadily, Harrow smoothed her fingers over Gideon's entrance, preparing for penetration, letting her lover's fluids coat her fingers so Gideon would be in no pain as Harrow slipped her fingers up inside her. Then, stroking Gideon's smooth cheek, Harrow slowly slid two slim fingers in her entrance, caressing her sensitive core, and Gideon softly cried out, barely audible even to her necromancer.

‘Such a good girl,’ Harrow said, kissing Gideon’s cheekbone. Pleasure rippled through Gideon’s body; not only from penetration, but from Harrow's praise; oh, how _good_ it felt to be told she was a good girl. Recognizing Harrow’s appreciation, Gideon let out every little whimper and cry, relishing in Harrow’s rewarding kisses. Harrow loved it when she didn't suppress her cries and tiny ecstatic sounds, so she didn't fight them anymore. She let her eyes close, silently begging Harrow to continue.

‘My good girl.’ It was then Gideon began to twist, arching her lower back, that Harrow spoke again, her low voice soothing. She _finally_ pressed her palm over Gideon’s aching clit, gentle yet firm, rewarding Gideon further with as she caressed her full breast, her fingertips brushing over her nipple. ‘You good girl.’

Pleasure coursed through Gideon’s limbs, Harrow’s combined touches and praise blending luxuriously together to form an exquisite sensation. Wrapping her hands around Harrow’s blanked waist, her necromancer’s weight shifted atop her thighs as she leaned down over her. She was waiting for something.

Gideon opened her eyes to find Harrow’s right hand hovering above her face. Tenderly, Harrow stroked the inner corner of her eye, brushing the tips of her lashes downwards. When Gideon shut them again, Harrow gave her … _eye kisses_ , oh so lightly, right below her brow. 

Gideon was in heaven.

The calming kisses Harrow gave distracted her - and then Harrow leaned down on her clit, _hard_ , and Gideon buckled her hips in shock and ecstasy, her breath hitching. Now Harrow kissed her lips, going deep, and Gideon cried weakly into Harrow, vulnerable in her necromancer’s hands. Harrow pressed relentlessly on her clit, slightly shifting her palm as Gideon arched her hips into her.

‘Good girl,’ Harrow continued, whispering into her red hair, ‘Just a bit more now. I know you can do that for me.’

So Gideon did just as Harrow asked; instinctively undulating her lower body, grinding against Harrow’s palm, her orgasm very near. Harrow could sense it too, and she slid in and out of Gideon, stimulating her delicate opening, coaxing her to orgasm.

Harrow kissed right under her jaw, and Gideon climaxed with a shudder, oxytocin flooding her system, every muscle in her body relaxing. Harrow suckled at her throat, purring; ‘ _Good girl.’_

Then Harrow leaned back, the blanket falling away from her shoulders to rest on their bare legs. She was not embarrassed, actually seeming quite confident with herself, tits out front and center as she caressed Gideon’s stiff nipples with her free hand. Gideon quietly whimpered as Harrow slid out of her, her fingers much more slippery coming out than going in. Harrow slowly rubbed her lover’s clit as she floated on the high of her climax, still trembling and making soft sweet cries.

  
Leaning down to kiss her lover’s forehead, Harrow smiled, murmuring, ‘ _You’re my best girl, Gideon Nav.’_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank-you to the People's Tomb discord server for hosting the holiday Smutfest! 
> 
> Submissive Gideon is so sweet, I hope to write much more fluffy happy pieces with her in the future.


End file.
